Loki's Greatest Challenge
by Artemisa-arcanum
Summary: The greatest challenge of all. Make Severus Snape laugh! Before HBP. Not likely to have him feature like this ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - A challenge has been set. The most remarkable of all. Make Severus Snape laugh.

Disclaimer - All characters belong to the talented J.K.Rowling and the nice people at Warner. The plot is inspired by her work except the parts that are not so good. But if she who owns HP likes this, she can keep it.

AN - You might want to read _Loki's Secret _and _Loki's Awakening_ before this one. It might help you understand a bit better.

**xxxx**

**Chapter 1 - Setup**

Severus Octavian Snape was having a bad day. When he had a bad day he made sure that everyone in the vicinity also had a bad day too. Most Hogwarts students would be of the opinion that the Potions Master had been having a continuous bad day for over fifteen years, but they are probably prejudiced. Six at most. Ever since Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts.

All had started with rising late due to a malfunctioning alarm clock. He was a creature of habit and he did not appreciate having to rush his morning routines because of lateness.

Then, during his morning shower. His shampoo smelled differently. As a highly proficient potions handler, his sense of smell was a useful diagnostic tool when evaluating or correcting a student's work. He was sure the formula was different. It was not an unpleasant smell, but still different.

Severus hated change.

He's come to the conclusion that since it had been a new bottle he'd just started, the manufacturers had revised the formulation without letting their customers know. Highly unprofessional of them. He made a mental note to send them an owl. A lot of manufacturers in the wizarding world (and a few in the muggle one) had come to cringe when receiving letters from their customers, once he had sent them one (or more).

Next, it was the fluffy pink towels in the bath. Fluffy pink I ask you. Instead of the normal everyday white ones that he was used to, the castle house-elves had replaced them with this unbelievably soft and comforting pink towels. They were useful and did the job, but they were also very undignified. What if anyone saw him using them? No matter that nobody but him had ever come inside his personal quarters in his years at Hogwarts. It was a matter of principle. He strongly suspected that they were remnants of that poor excuse of a professor Lockhart's possessions that could still be found in the castle even to this day.

To add insult to injury, all of his clothes were missing. All of them. That was not to say that his closet and wardrobe were empty. They were full of the correct quantity of shirts, robes and assorted things. However, they were not his own. Somebody had replaced his clothes with these. Still the somber black he was known for with the odd white shirt, yet even he could tell that the quality was superior and the cut of them, fashionable.

Years of being a potion maker and a teacher to boot had taught him to go with somber colors as they tended to hide any cauldron mistakes. These new clothes fit his usual style of work robes. Yet... yet discrete silver filigree embroidering could be seen on the robes. Very subtle and dignified. A more formal set of robes also sported the same sort of workmanship. His Slytherin sensibilities could not help but approve of robes like this. Even if he had never bothered to get some for himself, preferring to invest in books instead of clothes.

Someone had dared to replace his clothes with these... these high quality fine clothes that he resented to the last thread even if they fit him better than any of his had ever had. He strongly suspected someone on the faculty had a hand in this, as several of them had on occasion told him that he needed a _new look_.

Not having time to question the house elves or to keep searching for his own clothes, he finished dressing and without bothering check his appearance, he rushed over to his first class. Once on the corridor he passed a group of seventh year Ravenclaw girls who seemed to lose their ability to speak when they saw him. Not really surprising. What was surprising where the blushes as he walked by and suppressed gasps that he could hear afterwards.

He shrugged this away without a second thought until he met another young girl (six-year Hufflepuff) who actually stopped in her tracks and let he mouth drop open as she stared at him. Was the girl simple all of a sudden? He quickly deducted five points from Ms. Abbot for dawdling on the corridor, which she accepted with demurely downcast eyes.

His Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third year class was waiting for him as he approached. He noticed the mixture of puzzled glances and surprise plainly showing on his students faces.

Fine. Maybe he looked different, but let it not be said that clothes make the man. He stared his usual diatribe against poor potion making as the class worked through a Shrinking potion. He did notice that they seemed to pay a bit more attention than he was accustomed to. His tongue reprimanded as sharp as ever, but this time respect showed in the students eyes more often than not.

This proceeded to hold true during the day. Even as his kept his usual cold manner, he noticed that his students accepted this more easily than they ever had. A second year Gryffindor even smiled at him.

The end of the world was coming for sure. A _Gryffindor_ found him agreeable. He was losing his touch.

In a foul mood, he headed to the faculty table for the midday meal. More often than not, he preferred to have his meals in his office, but long experience as the head of Slytherin house made him visit the Great Hall more often than he would have wished too. No telling what his students might be up to if they assumed their Head of House was away.

It did not help that a ripple of whispers seemed to start up as he took his place at the table. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students threw surreptitious looks in his direction. Slytherins looked proud and almost pleasant. He narrowed his eyes. Maybe one of his charges was behind this? No doubt that several of the families represented there would be able to afford something like this without any trouble. However, no Slytherin would do something without expecting to gain something. Anonymous actions seldom paid off to the Slytherin psyche.

No, he would not discount anyone just yet. Plenty of rich students to choose from in the other houses as well, not to mention his suspicions regarding his colleagues. He did not fail to notice Minerva's approving glance in his direction. Like most Hogwart's alumni, he was not immune from the stern teacher's approval, even after twenty years since his last class with her.

Slightly mollified, he proceeded to make mental preparations for his most hated class. The thorn on his side. Sixth-year Gryffindor-Slytherin NEWT level class. With Potter, Granger and Weasley in it. He noticed that Potter had his usual gaggle of admirers surrounding him. How that attention-grabbing-dilettante had managed an O in his OWL score was still a mystery to him. One that he was determined to disprove.

oooo

It was a very busy and unsettling week for the Potions Master. The house elves insisted the clothes in his closet and drawers were his clothes and pretended (or not, he could not be sure) not to understand what he meant by his other clothes. The pink towels refused to leave his chambers no matter how many banishment charms he tried, they always turned up when he needed one.

The most discordant note, was the significant change in his appearance. He had long given up on even having mirrors in his chambers which is why he had not noticed right away. His skin looked slightly less swallow than usual and his hair... his hair looked like normal hair. Hanging in a sleek curtain instead of it's usual oily state. The price when one spent so many hours hunched over smoking cauldrons.

Someone even had had the nerve of casting a braiding charm on it on several occasions and he had not caught who it was or even noticed until Professor Vector complimented him on it. She thought it suited him. Merlin! What was a sensible wizard to do in the face of such drivel?

The real problem was he could not really complain about what was happening. Who would understand that the fact that someone had replaced his unfashionable clothes for better ones and his appearance to a healthy one irked him immensely? His pride wouldn't let him admit to anyone he was the victim of a complicated prank. Someone was getting into his personal space and meddling in things they had no business being in. Someone was managing to get into the wards of his office and quarters and kept changing things for him. Adding new robes, new shoes and boots, a more refined scarf in Slytherin colors. It was unbearable.

It was like having an invisible mother primping him up for school or guests.

He had stopped caring about what he looked like so long ago that he had not really noticed people's manners around him because of it. He cynically observed how more attentive the students were around him (especially the female ones, although not limited to them). Filius had started to call him old chap and Hagrid had asked for his brand of shampoo and braiding charm. His Slytherin nature made him realize that people were really as superficial as to treat him differently because of how he looked. His manner had not changed in the least (in fact because of his foul humor, it was probably worse), but how people reacted to it.

He was determined to find out who it was. He strongly suspected that the mystery trickster that had been at work for several months was behind it, but he could not understand how a _student_ could break his wards without triggering the alarms he placed each morning.

The straw the broke the camel's back was the love notes he stared receiving from some of the older female students (at least he hoped they were female, most were anonymous).

oooo

At last, Friday night came and he could concentrate on reinforcing the wards to his room, added some additional ones to the bathroom and wardrobe. Banished the pink towels for the umpteenth time in the week and settled down for sleep.

Morning came to quickly for his taste. To his surprise, he found that new slippers (dark green leather) and a dressing gown (matching the slippers) had been laid out for him. Striding across the room in anger, he tested the wards to find out they were intact. Howling in frustration and swearing revenge when he saw a fresh set of pink towels waiting for him, he threw himself into his favorite chair alongside his beloved books. The mystery someone had been inside his rooms while he slept. The sheer nerve of it rankled.

It was then that he noticed a bottle and a letter waiting for him on the table where he usually had his morning tea. It was already laid out in elegant silver service set decorated with snakes. It did not belong to him.

Grabbing the bottle, he quelled his initial desire to throw it so it would smash, he forced himself to read the label.

* * *

The Cauldron Droppings Banisher

Especially formulated for the busy Potions Master.

Impervious or neutral to most if not all basic potions and a few more exotic ones.

Will protect hair in it's clean natural state all day without buildup from fumes, heat or oil.

Has been tested on pureblood Slytherins for it's efficacy.

No innocent Slytherins have been harmed in testing conditions.

However, the creators fully take credit for improving the appearance of some not-so-innocent ones.

* * *

He opened the bottle and he could smell that it was in fact the same one he'd been using for almost a week. 

His mouth twitched in an unfamiliar smile. He re-read the final note on the bottle and remembered that some of his charges had in fact been looking much more groomed than usual as of late. Draco Malfoy had stopped using that nasty hair gel and his hair was no longer slicked back, but fell perfectly groomed around his face. Crabbe's hygiene problem seemed to have disappeared and Nott's swallow looks had also improved.

All in all, if he thought about it, most of his house did look a bit less nasty looking than usual. And most of the school had reacted well to it.

He sat down again and opened the letter that had laid beside it.

* * *

_The our most respected Professor Severus Snape,_

_Please accept these gifts as they were intended. A sign of respect for who you are versus the way you have presented yourself for years. It is an unfortunate reality of life that people do tend to judge us form appearance first, actions second. It was our intention to make others see beyond that to the real Potions Master._

_It is our hope that you will accept and honor these offers. Your belongings will be returned to you in a week's time and it will be up to you to return to using them or continue using what we have provided. All of them now belong to you, as they have since we procured them._

_Please try not to seek us out, although we do not blame you if you try._

_The followers of Loki_

_PS. Please excuse the color of your towels. We could not make the astringent charm hold on to them without it._

* * *

Attached to the letter was the formulation for the shampoo he'd been using as well as the braiding and astringent charms that had been sent his way. The name and address of a tailor. He could not help but admire whoever the followers of Loki were. The had made him have a taste of what it would mean to change his appearance and then leaving it up to him to continue. 

His mouth twitched again as he thought over his week, from the looks in the hallways to the love letters. He shook his head to himself. He re-read the letter again and smirked at the postscript.

Pink towels indeed.

Then something that nobody currently in Hogwarts would have believed, happened. The Potions Master laughed.

oooo

* * *

_To the followers of Loki,_

_You have undone in one week what I strived for years to do: Present an image that matched what was believed of me._

_You obviously have the cunning of Slytherins, the talents of Ravenclaws, the perseverance of Hufflepuffs and most distressing, the courage of Gryffindors. How could one teacher hope to overcome all of that? I've always believed that is why the house system exists. So we can identify and separate such traits as to more easily manage all of you._

_I make no promises regarding if I will continue using your gifts or not. However, I could be persuaded to do so if you will tell me how you got into my rooms undetected._

_Formally,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

"I'm thinking of framing it." The young man said holding on to the letter as if it were a talisman. 

"You really should keep it safe. Maybe someday Severus will actually admit having written it to you." The headmaster agreed. "Will you let him know how you were getting inside?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"_How_ were you getting inside?"

Harry smiled. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

The old headmaster laughed softly. "Could I have a copy of the recording you made? I have not heard Severus laugh like that in many a year. It's good for my conscience to know he still can."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary - A challenge has been set. The most remarkable of all. Make Severus Snape laugh.

Disclaimer - All characters belong to the talented J.K.Rowling and the nice people at Warner. The plot is inspired by her work except the parts that are not so good. But if she who owns HP likes this, she can keep it.

AN - You might want to read _Loki's Secret _and _Loki's Awakening_ before this one. It might help you understand a bit better.

**xxxx**

**Chapter 2 - Revealed**

Professor Snape went against his initial desire to stay in his rooms that morning. His belongings had been returned to him as promised, yet he had still chosen some of his new robes for the day. He did not want to spook his prey.

He went down to the Great Hall, being observant of everyone he passed. He planned to stay and dawdle over his breakfast as long as he dared. The effects of the charm he had used on the letter would last for a few hours, yet he was curious on what he would see. Sometimes it took a trickster to catch a trickster. He had never really been one, but Slytherins are nothing if not fast learners.

He had placed a subtle marking charm that would make whoever touched the letter shine beyond the spectrum of visible light. It would passed unnoticed unless you used muggle contraptions for such things or drank a potion that would let you see it. Like he had.

He was still undecided to whether he'd assign detention or give points to whoever had put him through the wringer for almost two weeks. In true Slytherin attitude, it would depend on how sincere the offender had been regarding his or their motives.

He was not prepared for what he saw as soon as he walked inside.

Only one person was showing the signs he had been looking for. That person was currently sitting on the Gryffindor table and talking quietly with some fellow students, from different houses, he noticed. Members of that blasted DA group he had organized and leaded.

Potter.

He was torn between rage and disbelief. He would never in a million years given Potter the credit to get away with something like what had happened, even if he had the whole of Gryffindor tower helping him. Yet here was the unmistakable proof that he had in fact done it. And he was the only one that had touched his letter as far as he could tell. Neither Granger or Weasley showed any signs of it.

"Severus." The headmaster's voice intruded. Albus Dumbledore was standing at his side. Snape's was being held by the elbow and propelled from the scene.

He let the headmaster lead him away from the Hall. His shock not letting him process what was happening. He shook himself and as he looked into the headmaster's eyes he knew Dumbledore was fully aware of what he had just found out. Then again there was very little Albus did not know about what happened at Hogwarts.

Automatic accusation took over "The nerve of that arrogant, presumptuous..."

"Severus."

"... blasted..."

"Severus!" The headmaster said sharply.

The potions master forced himself to stop ranting before the headmaster hexed him. He knew full well that insulting Potter in front of the old teacher, was risking certain pain.

"Mr. Potter did what he did because I challenged him to."

"You what? You asked him to break into my rooms, take my clothes, meddle into my things..."

"I challenged him to make you laugh. The _how_ he did it was his choice."

"To simple to do a Cheering charm?" He sneered automatically.

"We both know that would not have worked." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The Head of Slytherin was still too vexed to let this go. "It still did not give him right to do what he did. He arrogantly barged into my rooms and..."

"Replaced your clothes, shampoo and towels. Braided your hair on occasion. Hardly things that would harm you."

"He made the assumption that I care about such things."

"Don't you?" The headmaster asked raising his eyebrow. Taking in the elegant robes Severus was in fact wearing today.

Snape had the grace to flush. "Why did he do it?" He hissed.

"Harry has some very strange ideas about being judged on appearance only. He thinks it's wrong." The headmaster mused.

Why on earth would he think that? He's the Golden boy of wizarding society. Just one look at his famous scar and everyone bends over to him. "Ridiculous, he certainly benefits from all the attention he gets because of how he looks like."

"Does he? Do _you_ treat him any differently because of what he looks like?"

Snape opened his mouth to retort that he had never treated the _icon_ of Gryffindor any differently. But those blue eyes wouldn't let him lie. Even to himself. Potter took too much after his father for him to actually bother separating them his mind. _He looks like James Potter._ _With Lily's eyes_.

"If you had taken a look into his eyes when he read your letter Severus, maybe you would understand. For the first time you judged him on something he did and you complimented him on it, because you didn't know it was him."

Realization hit the Potions teacher like a Bludgeoning hex. He accepted that before knowing who it was, he had in fact admired the person who had tormented him with kindness, to the point of even considering giving points to a meddler. In truth, he had in part hoped that one of the staff had done it. It would have been so much easier to understand and deal with a colleague than with a student. _Especially Potter._

"Did you help him, Albus?"

The headmaster smiled at his use of his given name. Something Severus rarely did. "No. I just issued the challenge. And before you ask, he did not tell me _how_ he was doing it."

"And you would prefer that I did not punish him for it?" The Potions Master asked straightening up proudly. If the headmaster was going to order him otherwise...

"What you do is your decision." The headmaster hesitated before continuing. "I noticed the charm on the letter, but I did not let him know about it. He was too curious about what you would write to consider a trick. Well, in all fairness, he did check for charms, but he did not know about the one you used."

Snape smiled. He had in fact used a charm not in use for centuries. Not everyone could brew the potion that revealed it.

"Did you mean what you wrote?"

"Every word, Albus."

oooo

"... leave your essays on Veritaserum on my desk as you leave. I expect you to have researched thoroughly on the subject."

Suppressed groans could be heard from the assembled students. Not loud enough to identify them, but enough to be felt. I see the three Gryffindors pick up their things and head towards the door. Granger being selected to place their parchments on his desk.

"Mr. Potter, stay for a moment."

The black haired member of the infamous trio turned his head, eyes showed surprise. The other two look at him, concern in their eyes evident. Yes, there are days when a teacher's job is very satisfying.

"Go on." The leader says to the other two. "I'll meet you in the common room later."

"We'll wait for you." Weasley says stubbornly in a low voice. Severus suppressed the knowing grin that threatened to take over.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Weasley." The red-head looked ready to confront the most dreaded teacher in the school on behalf of his friend. Loyalty can be dangerous.

"Go." Potter says quietly. While a confrontation with the Potions Master will not always deter someone, that voice certainly will.

Potter faced his teacher wit a guarded look as his two sidekicks left. His posture straight, yet not challenging. Severus observed him clinically, trying to examine him with fresh eyes. Yes he looks remarkably like James Potter did at that age. Yet, the important details are very different. No cheeky look in his face, no arrogant confidence, no nonchalance. And the eyes, ah yes the eyes. Not only are they just like Evans were, it's the haunted look there that is different (or is it hunted?). He looks like he carries the weight of the world and is trying very hard not to let it show.

"Professor?" He asks. The famed Gryffindor impatience.

"Leave your things here, Mr. Potter and follow me."

Snape swept away from him, towards the door connecting to the private stores and work office. He could tell that Potter hesitates for a moment and can almost tell that he shrugs before following him.

Severus Snape entered his office to find things as he had requested earlier. The elegant snake silver tea set has been laid out on the desk. A fire on the hearth. Drapes closed. He turned towards him most irritating student and noticed the quick glance towards the tea service as the expression turns even more guarded than before. Potter is not known to have a trusting nature.

With a flick of a wand, the teapot serves two cups. He stood on one side while Potter watched him carefully, green eyes following the movements, concentrating on the wand in his teacher's hand. The Potions Master reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. He could tell that Potter recognized the bottle he was threatened with a few years back.

"Mr. Potter, add three drops to _both_ cups, if you will." He told him offering the vial to the boy.

If his most reluctant student did his essay properly, he will know that there is no real antidote for Veritaserum, that taking it knowingly and with other liquids or food will diminish some of its effects. He takes the vial and with a puzzled and resentful glance he did as asked. The three drops are in.

"Drink it." The professor indicated while reaching for the other cup and starting to drink himself. He had called it right, Potter would never have drunk the concoction if he had not seen the tea served before his eyes and added the drops himself. Severus knew he was taking a gamble, but the stakes were too high to pull back now.

oooo

The tea was drunk in silence. The two of them watched each other with some trepidation. Potter seemed determined to avoid any confrontation. Severus kept his examination of the person he considered a thorn on his side.

"Why did you do it, Mr. Potter?"

"Do what Professor? Even with Veritaserum, I think you need to be more specific." Yet, sweat was beading his forehead. He had understood the meaning of the question yet had somehow managed to deflect it.

Very well. A direct question was needed. "How did you get inside my rooms?"

"Through the door."

An honest yet useless answer. Yes, Potter had indeed done his homework regarding the limitations of Veritaserum when used on an aware subject.

"How did you disable the wards?"

"I didn't. I used your key."

"What?"

"You always use the same password. Your wards thought I was you."

Severus felt his jaw grow slack in surprise. It was true, he always used the same code word for his rooms, not having bothered to change it in years. A very arrogant mistake on his part. And arrogant can be dangerous. Arrogance can mean death in some situations.

"Did you like the robes?" Potter asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes." Snape answered before he could help himself. The smile he saw in Potter's face infuriated him for a moment. He had known the risks of drinking the serum along with the boy. Not that he'd had had any answers otherwise.

"What was the most difficult?"

"Getting your measurements for the robes and shoes." He was tempted to ask how he had done that particular bit, but he realized that he did not _want_ to know.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I placed a tracking charm of sorts on the letter I left."

"Oh." There was frustrated flush on his face. He had been caught by something so simple, just because he had thought the prank over.

"Why did you do it?"

"The headmaster wanted you to laugh. I knew that it had to be something clever and infuriating at the same time. Something you could respect and laugh in spite of everything. Getting the upper hand yet with sportsmanship. Something very Slytherin."

"I see." And it was a very Slytherin way to go about it. He wondered how the most extreme example of Gryffindor idiocy had ever come up with it. Maybe there was something more to Potter than he'd ever given him credit for.

"Did you mean what you wrote?" The hope in his voice barely hidden.

"Yes."

The smile lit up his face like fireworks. It was in the moment that Severus Snape realized something very important about the young man in front of him. He might look like James' twin, but he had his mother's soul.

"I insist on paying for the clothes, Mr. Potter."

"There's no need for that, sir. I used Sirius' money for them. I knew you'd appreciate the irony. After all, I know he did in fact ruin some of your clothes when you both were younger. I thought it was only fair."

Snape smiled before he could help it. He had resented James with a passion, but he had truly hated Sirius Black. The fact that it was his former enemy's money that had been used for the robes did give him an odd sort of satisfaction. Black would be spinning in his grave. If he'd had one. Yes, very Slytherin indeed.

Of course, Potter had just revealed one other important fact. He was not only the heir to the Potter money, but also of the Black family trust. He was probably looking at the richest student after Finch-Fletchey. Wouldn't Malfoy be livid if he knew.

"Very well. That will be all for now, Mr. Potter."

He rises to take his leave.

"Mr. Potter, keep in mind the serum will be in effect for an hour at least. Be careful who you talk to." _For Merlin's sake I'm being almost friendly to him._

Potter noded his understanding and left without another word, relief showing plainly in his manner.

oooo

That night when Harry Potter got ready for bed, he found a small package waiting for him on his covers. Mindful of possible tricks (or even harm), he tried every revealing charm he could think of before opening it.

He found a folded scarf inside. A Hogwarts scarf. All four houses traditional colors blended to make a beautiful pattern.

There was a short note attached.

_Cunning, Wit, Perseverance and Courage. To each it's own. Together invincible._

_You might consider making the games master your next subject._

No signature was needed.

_The games master_. He knew perfectly well who had sent the scarf and what it suggested. It was well worth thinking about.

**xxxx**

AN - I don't think that Severus and Harry will settle their differences even after this. More like a truce.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
